The Legendary Terra
The Legendary Terra is the Hundred Seventy-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 6, 2017. Synopsis Murakumo was attacked by a mysterious girl who was part of the Public Security Section 9. Shiba Tatsuya knows of the hidden terrorist organization. Plot The Episode begins with each Chapter. Chapter 1= Hanka Robotics, the world's leading developer of augmentative technology, establishes a secret project to develop a mechanical body, or "shell", that can integrate a human brain rather than an AI. A young woman named Mira Killian, who is the sole survivor of the cyberterrorist attack which killed her parents, is chosen as the test subject after her body is apparently damaged beyond repair. Over the objections of her designer, Dr. Ouelet, Hanka CEO Cutter decides to train Killian as a counter-terrorism operative. At Izumogakure, Murakumo was reunited with his old friends, the Shiba siblings who brought them his counterpart, Paul Cutter Gekko. Murakumo introduced himself to his counterpart only to let Paul Cutter Gekko tell the tale of how Paul von Schroeder and Emperor Robotnik released Aku from imprisonment. In the series of flashbacks, Jack's father was a samurai lord who ruled over a vast land and its people. One day, his land was slowly over taken by a shapeless evil, which had ravaged the land for centuries, and was in the form of a forest of black spikes. His wife pleaded with him not to go and to think about his family, but the lord insisted, and claimed that his people were his family as well. After he donned his armor, weapons, and an elixir that was provided by his shaman, the samurai lord mounted up, and set out with his army deep within the forest to locate the source of the evil and destroy it. Although many of his men were lost, the lord eventually made it to the source, which was a crater of dark ooze. The Emperor infused his arrow with the elixir and ignited it with the heat of the Sun. He fired the arrow into the ooze, which forced the black trees that once stood to regress back to where they were spawned, and seemed to destroy the evil. However, that was proven not to be the case, as the black ooze suddenly emerged from the crater in the form of a large tree. The tree then further transformed into a demon with terrible power and sentience, and introduced itself as Aku. Aku praised the Emperor for giving him life despite his original intention to destroy him. After he was informed of Aku's plan to take over the world, the Emperor engaged Aku in battle, but was easily overpowered and chained to a large stone. Rendered helplessness and unable to fight back, the samurai lord watched and cried out in horror as Aku destroyed his home. Just as all hope seemed lost, the Emperor was freed by a divine horse. The horse took the lord to a large mountain that reached through the clouds. Inside the mountain, the Emperor found statues of the gods Vishnu, Ra, and Odin. The three gods then appeared in front of the Emperor, and informed him of Aku and his power. After they took on the avatars of three monks, the gods used the power of the Emperor's righteousness to forge a magic sword, that was capable of harming Aku. Armed with the sword, the Emperor returned to his homeland to battle Aku and free it and his people from his wrath. With the power of the sword, the Emperor furiously fought Aku in his many forms and army of duplicates. Despite being outmatched the lord slew Aku's horde one by one until the real Aku was the only one left. Aku attempted to flee, but the Emperor pierced and trapped him in the sword. He sealed Aku in the battle-worn wasteland in the form of a demonic tree, but not before Aku swore his return. Years later, at some point, whilst the Emperor was on a ride with his family when Jack was a child, they were being ambushed by a band of outlaws who ambushed their ride. Jack, as a child, had to see his dad kill the outlaws in order to protect their family. The Emperor later admitted to Jack that he didn't want to kill the outlaws but he was forced to. The Emperor secretly discovered the orphanage containing the young Paul Cutter Gekko, who is the descendant of the Original Paul Gekko. He took him in and raised him as his own prior to Aku, Eggman and Shredder attacking the Jack's father's Empire and converting to their base of operations before the establishment of the Galactic Eggman Empire. |-|Chapter 2= At the Present, A year later, Killian has attained the rank of Major in the anti-terrorist bureau Section 9, working alongside operatives Batou and Togusa under Chief Daisuke Aramaki. The team successfully thwarts a terrorist attack on a Hanka business conference, and Killian destroys a rogue mechanical geisha after it murders a hostage. Killian, who has been experiencing hallucinations that Ouelet dismisses as glitches, is becoming increasingly bothered by how little she remembers about her past. After learning that the geisha was hacked by an unknown entity, known only as Kuze, Killian breaks protocol and "dives" into its AI for answers. The entity attempts a counter-hack, and Batou is forced to disconnect her. Using the information she was able to gather, the two trace the hacker to a Yakuza nightclub, where they are lured into a trap. The resulting explosion destroys Batou's eyes, and leaves Killian's body severely damaged. Cutter is enraged by Killian's actions, and threatens to have Section 9 shut down unless Aramaki keeps her in line. Kuze tracks down Section 9's Hanka consultant, Dr. Dahlin, and kills her. The team links her murder to the deaths of other senior company researchers, and realize that Dr. Ouelet is the next target. Kuze takes control of two sanitation workers and sends them to kill Ouelet. Batou, now with cybernetic eyes, kills one of them while the repaired Killian subdues the other. During interrogation, Kuze briefly speaks through the surviving worker before compelling him to commit suicide. Togusa traces the hack to a secret location, where the team discovers a large number of humans mentally linked together as a makeshift signal network. Killian is captured, and Kuze reveals that he is a failed Hanka test subject from the same project that created Killian, otherwise known as 2571. Murakumo steps in and questions of the family. memories before freeing her and escaping. Killian confronts Ouelet, who admits that Killian was in fact the 98th test subject, the only one to survive the process, and her memories are fake implanted ones. Cutter has decided that Killian is too much of a liability, and orders Ouelet to euthanize her along with Murakumo, who was captured. Instead, Ouelet gives Killian an address and helps her and Murakumo escape. Cutter kills Ouelet, but blames Killian, saying that she has gone rogue. He subsequently informs Aramaki and the team that Killian must be terminated by any means necessary. |-|Chapter 3= Killian follows the address to an apartment occupied by a widowed mother, who reveals that her daughter, Motoko Kusanagi, ran away from home a year ago and was arrested, before taking her own life while in custody. Unable to process her emotions, Killian leaves and contacts Aramaki, who intentionally allows Cutter to eavesdrop on their conversation. Batou, Togusa, and Aramaki each survive attempts on their lives by Cutter's men, while Killian follows her memories to the hideaway where Motoko was last seen. There, she and Kuze meet, and recall their past lives as anti-augmentation radicals who were abducted by Hanka for use as test subjects. |-|Chapter 4= Cutter deploys a "spider-tank" to kill them, and Kuze nearly dies before Killian is able to tear off the tank's motor, losing her left arm in the process. Mortally wounded, Kuze offers to merge his "ghost" with Killian's before Eggman Empire's Trigon Spider sniper kills him. Batou and the team along side Murakumo and friends rescue Killian, while Aramaki executes Cutter with Killian's consent. |-|Chapter 5= The next day, Killian, now repaired and embracing her true identity as Motoko, reconnects with her mother before returning to work with Section 9. After the incident, Murakumo and friends thanked Makoto and apologized for the mix up encounter before they depart. In other continents of Dens, the prince spends his childhood and teenage years in various cultures. The ship's captain teaches him about astrology. He trains in equestrianism in the camp of an Arab Sheikh. In Egypt he studies hieroglyphics. He learns stick fighting from the Chief of an African tribe. In Greece he learns the art of wrestling. He learns marksmanship from a European bandit, in which its Robin Hood. The knowledge of seamanship is instilled during his time on a Viking ship. A Russian Boyar teaches him axe throwing. Mongol warriors teach him spear throwing. He then reaches to the temple of Shaolin to study Kung fu. |-|Chapter 6= Having finished his tour of the old world, the Prince, now grown up, heads to a designated rendezvous point where he reunites with his mother. The mother and child embrace after their long separation, and she returns to him his birthright: the sword of his father. The prince trains with the sword before his ready to return home and free his people. |-|Final Chapter= Meanwhile, the people of his land are enslaved. The countryside is riddled with likenesses of Aku, and the Emperor, like all his subjects, has been put to work in the mines, though he is being tormented by Aku's evil minions far more than anyone else. Before the Emperor is about to be punished, the Prince arrives and battles Aku's minions. He easily defeats them and frees his father from his shackles. The Emperor tells his son that Aku means to use the riches found in the mines to strengthen his powers alongside Shredder and Eggman's powers who built the orphanage where his brother was found and already taken control of the universe. The Prince promises that he will vanquish Aku by the power of his sword, but his father berates him, saying that the sword is but a tool, and that the true power lies in the hands that wield it. He warns his son how evil is clever and that deception is its most powerful weapon. The Prince sets off on horseback, promising his father not to fail him. But the Emperor is worried, for he knows Paul Cutter Gekko was his brother and he will use the "sword of sealing" to seal Aku's fate. Characters *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Murakumo Gekko *Makoto *Batou *Daisuke *Ishikawa *Borma *Saito *Hideo Kuze *Cutter *Motoko's mother *Paul Cutter Gekko *Dr. Ouelet *Kanon *Naotsugu *Mari *Takeaki *Kei *Aku *Samurai Jack's Father *Samurai Jack's Mother *Samurai Jack *Emperor Eggman *Paul von Schroeder *Darth Baron *Vinsmoke Goji *Dr. Dahlin *Ladriya *Geisha Robot Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon